HODOB
by Demetery Daletha
Summary: Dia (sepertinya) membenciku. Padahal aku sudah berusaha baik padanya. Dan ia sama sekali tak mempan dengan pesonaku sebagai putri Aphrodite. Nah,jadi salahku padanya sebenarnya apa? (Drabble pendek)


**Disclaimer : Rick Riordan**

**Warn. : Typo anywhere, first fanfic, OOC tingkat akut!**

**A/N : Umh, disini chara. nya pada ooc ... jadi maap kalo aneh ._. My first Percy Jackson fanfict! jadi maaf kalo masih acak acakan dan banyak typo :) ditunggu KriSar nya :)**

**Happy Reading ^_^**

* * *

Aku menghela nafas -untuk kesekian kalinya- begitu menatap kamu yang tengah berbincang akrab dengan gadis itu. Bukannya aku pencemburu, hanya saja gadis itu benar benar berbeda untukku. Jelas sekali, Raut tegas di wajahnya benar benar membuatku ketakutan setengah mati. Bahkan kurasa, sejak terakhir kali kami bertemu , ia justru semakin tak suka padaku.

Mungkin karena faktor kabin kami yang memang tak pernah akur, jadi salah satu penyebab ia tak suka padaku. Atau juga karena faktor aku pacarmu; mengingat ia begitu menyayangimu-  
Faktor terbesarnya pasti karena hal itu, hal yang membuatnya hampir punya niat untuk membunuhku; yaitu aku yang tak sengaja menumpahkan teh ku ke gaunnya yang katanya berharga itu.

Memikirkan tatapannya saat itu saja membuatku bergidik ngeri, apalagi jika nantinya duel satu lawan satu dengannya; sudah pasti aku kalah.  
Ah nampaknya jam makan malam telah tiba, kupikir aku harus segera menyusul saudara saudaraku yang lain kalau tak mau dicap sebagai konselor hobi telat.

* * *

^^^^^^^^^6_6^^^^^^^^^

* * *

Aku tak menyangka bakal mendapatimu di halaman depan kabinku; padahal satu jam lagi jam malam tiba-, kamu memamerkan senyummu yang dapat memikat hati para gadis itu ketika kau melihatku. Tapi alih alih tersipu, aku malah bersikap cuek padamu.

" Kenapa? "

Kamu yang menyadari perubahan sikapku itu melontarkan pertanyaan dengan nada cemas, belum belum kamu sudah menempelkan tanganmu ke keningku; memeriksa apakah aku sakit atau tidak.

" Aku nggak sakit "

Kamu menyingkirkan tanganmu dari dahiku kala mendengar penuturanku.

" Kamu ada masalah? " Aku tak menjawab. Justru ;dengan sok tak acuh- melenggang pergi meninggalkanmu yang terpaku.

Ada apa denganku?

* * *

^^^^^^^^^6_6^^^^^^^^^

* * *

Aku meringis menahan sakit saat aku membasuh lenganku dengan obat merah, efek bertemu dengannya di pertandingan. Tiga goresan kini menghiasi lenganku karna berhadapan dengannya. Kupikir, ia benar benar ingin menghabisiku. Beruntung ia tak mengajakku duel satu lawan satu.

Belum.

Dalam hatiku , aku bertanya apa dia benar benar tak suka padaku. Mungkin dianggapnya aku ini virus yang patut disingkirkan; sungguh satu tempat denganku saja dia nampak terpaksa, dan oksigen yang kuhirup seolah adalah karbon dioksida baginya.

" Maaf ya "

Kamu menghampiriku saat aku tengah terduduk sendiri di bukit seusai pertandingan yang menguras emosi itu. Aku cuma mengangkat bahu saat kau duduk disampingku.

" Sejak kapan kau suka kesini? " Kamu bertanya, sembari membaringkan tubuhmu ke rerumputan disampingku.

" Sejak Clarisse suka memarahiku "

Yeah, Putri Ares itu benar benar menyebalkan.

Kamu menyeringai, jelas berpendapat sama denganku. " Mengenai lukamu , maaf ya ... "

- Seharusnya bukan kamu yang minta maaf.

" Tidak parah kok " Dalam hati aku merutuk. Memang bukan lukaku yang parah, tapi rasa takutku padanya yang membuatku diam.

" Baguslah, kupikir aku harus mengatur agar hubungan kalian jadi baik "

- Bagus sekali, seruangan dengannya saja rasanya seperti tercekik.

" Ide buruk, dia kan nggak suka hubungan kita "

Kamu, mengulas senyum minta maaf padaku. Seraya berkata, " Maaf ya, Kakakku memang overprotektif padaku "

Yeah, mungkin karena campur tangan ibuku -sang dewi cinta- yang membuat Putri dari dewa penguasa langit itu tak merelakan adiknya berpacaran denganku.

Aku ikut berbaring disampingmu, menatap langit musim panas yang sekarang tak dihiasi awan. " Tapi kupikir aku akan mencoba... "

Si Putra Poseidon ; Percy- pernah bilang padaku, Thalia itu sebenarnya menyenangkan. Salahkan saja para pemburu yang mencuci setengah otaknya (walau katanya Thalia bergabung dengan pemburu Artemis untuk menghindari ramalan).

_" Dia baik kok, h_anya _saja dia trauma dengan yang namanya cinta. Dan tak mau adiknya bernasib sama sepertinya "_  
Itu kata Percy waktu itu, yang membuatku penasaran setengah mati karena ia enggan menjelaskannya.

" Kamu nggak pernah mau mencoba minta maaf? "

Suaramu memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta di antara kita berdua. Aku merenung sejenak, menyadari kesalahanku. Ah iya. sejak kejadian itu kan aku belum pernah minta maaf langsung padanya. Bodohnya aku..

Jadi, aku melempar senyum kecut padamu. Ya ampun, kamu pasti sedang menertawakanku sekarang. Aku jadi jengkel sendiri membayangkanmu tertawa karna kebodohanku.

" Akan kucoba "

Kamu menggenggam tanganku, seolah meyakinkan kau akan selalu ada disisiku. Walaupun kakakmu itu tak pernah memaafkanku dan tak merestui hubungan kita. Dapat kurasakan semburat merah mulai menjalari pipiku. Oh kenapa kurasa aktingku tak akan pernah baik jika terus bersamamu seperti ini.

" Pipes... "

" Ya, Jason? "

" Aku Mencintaimu "

" ... "

" Aku juga... cinta padamu "

Aku, Piper McLean, begitu beruntung punya kekasih sepertimu... Dear Jason Grace... Jangan pernah meninggalkanku.

* * *

**_End._**


End file.
